bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ink Bendy
:For other uses, see Bendy (disambiguation). is a ink-covered, humanoid-like version of Bendy, appearing in Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is presumably the main antagonist of the game. He appears in Chapter 1 and 2. Description He looks similar to his regular variant, but with a few exceptions: His body is large and resembles a skeletal, humanoid-like figure covered in black ink. His face is nearly identical to the original Bendy, but the top area of his head is covered by oozing ink, lacking eyes, and his hair has a slightly curved and more horn-like appearance. He wears a white glove for his left hand and its longer that its right arm. He also wears a bowtie close to the middle of his chest, and it appears nearly identical to Bendy's but is 3-dimensional and larger. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures "Bendy" will not arrive until Henry completely solves the puzzle in order to activate the Ink Machine. After completing the puzzle, as soon as Henry approaches the boards that block the entrance to the Ink Machine Room, "Bendy" will pop out behind the boards (attempting to jumpscare the player) with lights from the room flickering rapidly, letting out a startling screech. He attempts to grab Henry briefly, and then flee away while the whole area and hallways slowly flood with ink. Chapter 2: The Old Song "Bendy" appears near the end of Chapter 2, when it is believed that he is "summoned" by Sammy Lawrence. Ironically, he ends up slaughtering Sammy. He then proceeds to chase Henry for a period of time before disappearing. Trivia * Some theories suggest that "Bendy" could be the result of a victim being possessed by Bendy himself due to the Satanic ritual, as implied from the Pentagram Room. ** Although, some theories stated that he's a failed attempt of being created into Bendy while Boris is successful. * It is unknown how "Bendy" can see Henry without eyes. * "Bendy"'s appearance could be eerily similar to the Blotlings (especially the Shadow Blot), the enemies from the game Epic Mickey. * "Bendy"'s beta design is larger and more blob-like. ** His encounter is also different. Instead of trying to grab Henry, he'll just do nothing but move his head around for a brief moment as if checking the place out before melting away. ** Furthermore, his ending sequence is different. After the Chapter 1 credits in the Pentagram Room, "Bendy" can be seen emerging from the darkness briefly before the screen fades to black. * Before Chapter 2's release, his name was unofficially called Ink-Bendy. The name "Bendy" is likely canon as he was called Bendy by Sammy Lawrence. ** Sammy also refers to him as the "ink demon". * Unlike his cartoon counterpart, "Bendy" is missing his left glove ingame. It's unknown how and why it's missing. * 'Bendy" appears to of come out of the Ink Machine when activated in Chapter 1. * In Chapter 2, and the revamp of Chapter 1, "Bendy"'s appearance was changed, along with a new jumpscare to near the end of Chapter 1, when first encountering "Bendy". * in one pic it looks like a skeletal hand is seen under his innk on his right hand Gallery image.jpeg|"Bendy"'s jumpscare in the revamped Chapter 1. HesComingForYou.gif|"Bendy" trying to grab Henry from behind the boards. InkBendyFullAttack.gif|"Bendy"'s full attacking & ducking scene in Chapter 1. MazabPlic.jpg|"Bendy" in one of the flashbacks from the Ending Chapter 1. Ink bendy as seen in chapter 2.jpeg|"Bendy" as seen in Chapter 2. InkBendyChaseScene.gif|"Bendy" chasing Henry and killing him in the process. InkBendy.jpg|"Bendy" behind the Ink machine.(OLD) Real-Bendy.png|Alternate view of "Bendy" behind the Ink Machine.(OLD) Inkbendy.png|"Bendy" behind the Ink Machine, brightened.(OLD) InkBendyBoard.jpg|"Bendy" from a far.(OLD) Inkbendyscare.gif|"Bendy" behind the Ink Machine, animated.(OLD) Ink-Bendy-ending.png|"Bendy"'s face from the ending credits after beating Chapter 1. Ink-Bendy-Merchandise-icon.jpg|"Bendy"'s official poster for merchandises. bendyemerges.gif|"Bendy" emerging during Chapter 1's post-credits cutscene. Image3.JPG|An Easter egg of "Bendy". Category:Characters Category:Monsters